broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KJLA
(digital)| homepage = www.latv.com| }} '''KJLA channel 49 is a digital only full power television station, licensed to Ventura, California, with studios based in West Los Angeles, California. It is a bilingual (Spanish & English) television station, and the home of LATV. KJLA also serves Los Angeles on analog KSMV-LP channel 33. After August 27, 2008, KJLA discontinued broadcasting analog channel 57 and now operates as a digital only station as KJLA-DT on UHF channel 49. KJLA is the home of shows like Mex 2 the Max, LATV Live and Santana en Vivo/Live, the half-hour bi-lingual talk show hosted by Javier Santana. KJLA also airs college basketball games of the Southeastern Conference syndicated by Raycom Sports and replays of horse racing at Santa Anita Park. It also once broadcast SEC college football, Hollywood Park Racetrack replays, Extreme Championship Wrestling, and World Wrestling Entertainment. KJLA operates several low-power repeater stations in the Santa Barbara-Santa Maria-San Luis Obispo market as well as one in Palm Springs. The station is owned by Walter Ulloa, who is CEO of Entravision Communications, and whose brother Ronald Ulloa owns KXLA and KVMD. KJLA carries KXLA's and KVMD's programming on its digital subchannels 57.2 and 57.3. In turn, KJLA is carried on KVMD's subchannel 23.3. KJLA's digital signal is transmitted from atop Mount Wilson, where analog translator KSMV-LP 33 also transmits. History Channel 57 signed on October 1, 1990 as KSTV-TV. KSTV-TV was the second attempt to operate a television station in Ventura; the first, KKOG-TV on channel 16, operated from December 14, 1968 to September 13, 1969, with a schedule of entirely live, local programming. KSTV-TV, originally owned by Costa de Oro Television, Inc., originally aired Spanish language programming from the Galavisión network for the Ventura area. A low-power translator in Santa Maria went on the air in 1992. In 1994, Walter Ulloa purchased Costa de Oro Television and KSTV-TV, intending to increase its power and broadcast Spanish programming to the Los Angeles area. However, although Ventura is considered part of the Los Angeles market, FCC rules at the time placed KSTV-TV in the Santa Barbara-Santa Maria-San Luis Obispo market, similar to the situation of KADY-TV in Oxnard, which became Santa Barbara's UPN affiliate when the network launched. Unable to get cable coverage in the Los Angeles area, on November 1, 1995, KSTV-TV changed to an English language format and became the affiliate of The WB for the Santa Barbara market. However, KSTV-TV continued in its attempts to enter the Los Angeles market. In July 1997, the station increased its power to 5000 kilowatts, and in early 1998, a low-power translator in Simi Valley, California went on the air. In February 1998, the improved signal helped the station to obtain must-carry status on most of western Los Angeles county's cable systems. But because Los Angeles already had a WB affiliate, KTLA, KSTV-TV was forced to drop WB programming from its schedule. The station changed its call letters to KJLA on July 20, 1998, to further reflect its intentions to serve the Los Angeles market. Shortly before the call letter change, the station relocated its studios and offices from Ventura to West Los Angeles. Translators in Santa Barbara and San Bernardino went on the air in 1999 and San Luis Obispo and Palm Springs translators went on the air in 2000. In November 1999, KJLA began carrying Business 2000, the financial news programming which was previously carried on KWHY-TV as Business News 22. Business news returned to KWHY-TV, this time only on its digital signal, in 2000, and was later dropped by KJLA. In November 2001, the Simi Valley translator was moved to Mount Wilson and started broadcasting to Los Angeles as KSMV-LP on channel 33. Ironically, the original low power translator in Simi Valley operated on channel 44, which caused interference with full power "cousin" station KRPA (now KXLA) which prompted the change to channel 33. Now, Trinity Broadcasting Network is seeking to move KTBN-TV's digital operation from channel 23 to channel 33, to avoid co-channel interference from the digital signals of KVMD (another "cousin" of KJLA) and San Diego CW affiliate XETV-TV. KSMV-LP will have to move to yet another channel once the FCC authorizes the change for KTBN-DT. Early Transition to Digital Television KJLA had applied to convert to digital-only operation, citing low over-the-air analog viewership rates and high operating costs to maintain the simulcast; this request was refused by the US Federal Communication Commission on February 9, 2005. http://fjallfoss.fcc.gov/prod/cdbs/forms/prod/getattachment_exh.cgi?exhibit_id=620271 The station's request to review its 2004 application to cease analog broadcasting to the FCC, the original was denied in 2005, was approved upon review in 2008. KJLA discontinued broadcasting on analog UHF channel 57 on August 27, 2008. KJLA now broadcasts as a digital only station as KJLA-DT on UHF channel 49. The move comes less than six months from the final analog to digital transition scheduled for 2/17/09. KJLA is the second television station in the Los Angeles television market to end analog broadcasting. KVMD ceased analog transmission in 2003. The station's digital channel is multiplexed: National rollout Beginning in April 2007, LATV began to broadcast on digital subchannels of several TV stations owned by Post-Newsweek. These stations are KPRC-TV in Houston, WPLG in Miami, WKMG-TV in Orlando, and KSAT-TV in San Antonio. http://www.latv.com/sales/articles/PNewswekkStations.html Rebroadcasters KJLA is rebroadcast on the following translators: *'KSMV-LP 33' Los Angeles *'KBAB-LP 51' Santa Barbara *'KSGA-LP 64' San Bernardino *'KLFA-LP 25' Santa Maria *'KFUL-LP 44' San Luis Obispo *'KODG-LP 17' Palm Springs References *Official website * * *Santa Barbara TV Guide channel listings showing KSTV affiliations in 1992 and 1997. *1995 FCC petition requesting cable carriage under must-carry rules. *1998 FCC petition requesting modification of market under must-carry rules. *2000 FCC petition requesting cable carriage. *USENET posting referring to KSTV-57 and WB affiliation *TV57 description on R-VCR.COM *Orange Bytes, November 1999 article announcing move of KWHY-TV business news Category:Independent television stations in the United States Category:Television stations in the Coachella Valley Category:Television stations in Los Angeles, California Category:Channel 57 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1990